Vampires Black
by Rilliam
Summary: Harry is adopted by Sirius and after Wormtails shocking court case they discover the true extent to corruption in Wizarding Britain. Harry and Sirius take Remus and decide to move to America to start fresh. They decide on the small town of mystic falls and Harry after graduating from Ilvermorny decides to attend High School. Later non-graphic slash and lots of pranking


**Black Vampires - Chapter 1: The Move**

 **AN:** Just recently I came across a this really good crossover between The Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter called _Black Diaries_ by LilliySilverback _,_ I quite enjoyed it and I thought I'd try writing my own. Not many HP characters aside from Sirius, Remus, and Avior/Harry but there might be a few more eventually. I've also boosted the timeline along here, the first episode of TVD takes place in September 2009 and as I want Harry to be 17 then this means he was now born in 1992

* * *

At the age of thirteen Harry Potter could quite honestly say that he had never been happier than he was right now. Stepping off to the side with his Godfather and hearing those words he had always dreamed of hearing 'Would you like to live with me?' he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He froze unable to keep up with his hearts frenzied beating and took a moment to stare in awe at his godfathers bright silvery-grey eyes. His own moistened in that moment and while his Godfather, already looking like a nervous wreck began to look petrified and started rambling all Harry could make come out was the slightest, breathiest, 'yes' that he had ever said in his life. If Sirius had been paying even slightly less attention it would have been indiscernible but it was enough to make Sirius stop, his mouth opening up in awe and in that moment with both their bodies frozen Harry had never felt happier. Breaking out of it they both rushed in for a hug overjoyed with one another and praying to whatever gods were out there that they would make this work, begging for a chance.

It was granted.

Not immediately of course for only seconds after that the cloud cover above them began to dissipate which allowed the moon to shine down on the two of them and their companions, one of whom was a werewolf. All those present watched the ensuing transformation in horror and when the werewolf rushed towards the unconscious potions master they were just the teensiest bit too slow to stop the small but forceful bite placed on his upper arm. They were in time however, to stop the violent face mauling that was about to happen and so while the werewolf reared up to attack once more Sirius Black turned into a dog and pounced on the back of the werewolf distracting it and preventing it from shredding the unlucky man's face with it's claws. The two canines quickly began snapping at each other and rushed into the more open space nearer the forest and away from the small group of teenagers and unconscious men. As they left, the conscious people could hear a distinctive bark that they would later swear sounded almost like a laugh.

Now left on their own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were shocked into action with a feeling as if everything around them was moving in slow motion. Brains working so fast they stalled Harry and Hermione congregated around Ron each asking the other what to do in a rapid fire series of questions and statements; _'Should we go after them?' 'Are they going to be ok?' 'Are_ **we** _going to be ok?' 'What about Ron's leg?' 'Is he a werewolf?' 'How do we get them inside?' 'We need Dumbledore!' 'What if the demontors come?'_ All culminating in the final questions of _'Is that it?'_ and _'What do we do now?'_ Respectively. Harry had a look in his eye almost as if he was about to follow after Sirius but he barely restrained himself remembering how easily Snape was bitten and how in control Sirius had seemed.

Taking a moment to pause for breath the two teens were answering their own questions within their heads when the indignant voice of the third one called out, "Never mind all that get me the bloody hell inside before they come back!"

Forced into action and slightly embarrassed the two teens with full motor capabilities grabbed the third teen with only one good leg and allowed him to use them as crutches as they began their short way back to the castle. Usually very good in a crisis Harry would later decide that maybe high stress situations weren't for him if he would forget about the betraying little shit lying next to him just because the worm was unconscious. Still the three teens made it back to the castle fairly slowly, the shock affecting their movements now that everything was slowing down again and not wanting to injure Ronald (who wouldn't stop whining) they took their time. Harry was also rather reluctant to turn his back and leave Sirius behind so he may have been slowing them down a little bit. He felt an overwhelming kinship towards the man, someone who cared about him as Just Harry, who would care about him no matter what, who broke out of prison to keep him safe.

Making their way inside the Great Hall they leant Ron (who was now complaining about what idiot would think to hire a werewolf) against on of the benches, Hermione calling out that she would go to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey and Harry not even pausing to say anything before rushing off to get Dumbledore.

On the way up to the Headmasters office Harry replayed the fight from before in his mind only once before skipping back to those words, 'Would you like to live with me?' and playing them over and over again until he had the biggest, goofiest grim on his face. Unfortunately this had the unintended consequence of making Harry lose track of what he was doing and so while he continued to run at breakneck speed down the halls he forgot to pay even the tiniest amount of attention to the amount of noise he was making, the consequence of which was that before he was even halfway to the Headmasters office he flew into an enraged Professor McGonagall. The furious professor was seconds away from launching into a frothing rant about students running through the halls at this hour when she saw his fading dopey grin and filthy shredded clothes. Pinching her lips tight she said, 'If I find out you have been taking _those_ sorts of potions Mr Potter, let alone at this time of night and at school, the punishment I gave your father for them will seem like child's play. And if there is anyone else with you, well, the Great Hall hasn't been licked clean in years.'

Her eyes seemed to burn a hole right through his chest and by the time her short rant was over Harry only had a moment to wonder over _"those sorts of potions"_ and the thought of his father taking them at school before bursting out with, 'Peter Pettigrew is alive Professor, Sirius black broke out of Prison bring him to justice. He's out on the lawn, Ron's hurt!'

It was as he said that Wormtail was on the lawn that he realised the stupidity of leaving a rat animagus lying on the grass alone and he was left to only hope to high heaven that he hadn't woken up and made a run for it. He shouldn't have as Harry'd seriously overpowered the strike to the head he'd landed on the worm, but you could never be too careful. If the rat escaped there was no way he would ever forgive himself.

Professor McGonagall looked down at her student frozen, unconsciously she began pursing her lips as her eyes locked onto the panicking green orbs before her. She would admit only to herself later but for the majority of the time she stared at the boy she was wondering exactly what potion he had taken that could give him such crazy hallucinations before his words fully registered and his filthy clothes made up her mind to trust in his likely potions-addled-brain and search the grounds before taking the boy to Madam Pomfrey. 'Lead the way Mr Potter,' was all she said but as she followed the once more rushing boy she kept an eye out for any more signs of filthy illegal potions.

Harry turned back the way he had come and without a moment to lose hurried off to hopefully find Pettigrew. It'd been roughly an hour since he'd first been rendered unconscious and who knows how long the bumps to the head would keep him out for.

The green robed witch was striding unusually fast to keep pace the the raven headed potions user when they turned a corner and almost ran headlong into the most frazzled looking Hermione Granger Professor McGonagall had ever seen. The young girl visibly sighed in relief at seeing Harry and Professor McGonagall but behind her was a very worried Madam Pomphrey who only looked more wary to be seeing the two of them. The four merged together and with the two teens bolting down the halls and the two adults sharing an increasingly worried glance above their heads they made it to the Great Hall fairly quickly.

Upon reaching the great hall several minutes later they came upon Ron who was still just lying there moaning and Hermione stopped by him with Madam Pomphrey who after the run now looked nearly as frazzled as Hermione. Harry on the other hand barely even spared a glance to the other boy before continuing to lead Professor McGonagall down towards the Whomping Willow. Harry completely missed the quick flash of anger in Ron's eye or the way that his moans suddenly tripled in volume, the others just writing it off as throbs of pain.

Pushing out the double doors of the Great Hall Harry flew off towards the tree where the unconscious Peter Pettigrew was lying next to a white faced similarly unconscious Severus Snape. 'There he is Professor, you see! Peter Pettigrew!'

McGonagall's eyes were wide as saucers as she took in the two unconscious bodies, she was just raising her wand to signal Dumbledore and the Ministry when that was who arrived. A full team of Aurors, the Head of the DMLE, Several members of the Board of Governors, and the Minister for Magic all came striding through the nearby gates of the school heading rapidly in their direction. Only moments before the new group arrived on the scene Albus Dumbledore appeared directly in front of them in a flash of fire holding the tail feathers of his Pheonix.

The Minister was the first to speak heading up to Dumbledore, 'Albus, the dementors have reported that they've caught Sirius Black! It's over, we caught him!' Then taking a look at the bodies he blanched and mournfully continued, 'Oh Merlin, are these his victims? We were too late then,'

Harry couldn't wait any longer and jumped over Dumbledore who was just beginning to speak, and said, 'Minister, this is Peter Pettigrew! Sirius Black is innocent he didn't kill him! you have to let him go sir!' He looked imploringly at Minister Fudge but was still able to see Dumbledore's face rapidly pale along with several others in the crowd, 'please Sir!' He continued.

Fudge looked stunned and turned from Harry to the body and back again several times his eyes widening, 'Is it really?!' he barked out to his people looking nervous to be out of the loop and with a murmured yes he began to pale. A glint appeared in his eye then and squeaking slightly he went over to Harry and put his arm around him, 'Not to worry my boy, I'm sure we'll figure this out in no time.' He barked out an order to have Pettigrew arrested and after the word from Harry told them to use Anti-Animagus cuffs.

It was around this time that Albus Dumbledore began to wake up and found his voice, 'Surely there is some mistake Minister, there must be an explanation!'

'There is Sir, he betrayed my parents and killed those muggles and framed Sirius for it. He was their secret keeper!' Harry replied.

'The boy seems to know what he's talking about Albus, he killed you-know-who after all!'

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want any of the facts about the Potters case going to court but if he said anything at all it would seem increasingly suspicious. He decided to just leave it be and step back a moment, it'd be easier to get involved later on, so while all the Aurors were muttering in shock their red robes fluttering in the wind he moved to stand nearer the Board of Governors.

Harry and the Minister were still talking and the Minister, seeing the opportunity for his career to rise in the sudden catch of a mass murderer and the sympathy vote of helping this poor boy, not to mention gaining The-Boy-Who-Lived's support immediately began launching a full investigation. Nothing but the best for The Chosen One.

It wasn't too long after this when Sirius Black was led over by a crowd of dementors, Harry was beyond pleased to discover that Sirius was still alive and while he appeared to be suffering and in pain from his proximity to the dementors he still had his soul. This confused Harry at first because the last he had heard there was a kiss on sight order placed on Sirius Black but it was later explained by the ministry as the Minister having noticed discrepancies with Black case and rescinding the order. In reality the Minister had no such thoughts but had instead rescinded the order due to a tragic accident. Dementors, having no eyes and only vague sense were highly fallible and it was truly remarkable they hadn't made a mistake in the past (they had but they were swept under the rug) and so with a full investigation under way (this was bad planning on the Ministers part as he had been under the impression that a full investigation would show how in control of the situation he was and leave this small incident out) it was quickly discovered that the dementors had believed that they had found Sirius Black and instead had only found a depressed look-alike. Overall this, while sad would hardly have made the news, no, the truly depressing fact was that the man had been working as a clown at a child's birthday party. A total of twenty three children and fifteen adults had had their souls sucked out for 'getting in the way' and the Minister came to the stunningly intelligent decision that allowing dementors free reign to suck out souls next to a school full of children wasn't the best idea he had ever had. Still, Harry was unbearably happy that Sirius was alive and although he felt slightly guilty at being happy for the deaths of so many children he found he really didn't care much beyond Sirius still having his soul.

Upon reaching the group the dementors stood waiting for the order to give the kiss to Sirius but they were quickly disgusted to find out they were only to be sent back to Azkaban. Minister Fudge had already ordered for a full investigation and thanks to magic quills, messages, and patronuses Sirius Black's release was immediate, on probation of course with a trial to be set for later.

Throughout the events of the night Dumbledore and a few higher ups who were standing around were looking decidedly sick and although not much notice was taken of this, the assumption being that they were horrified with the miscarriage of justice, it was still somewhat out of character for them and if Harry hadn't been so distracted perhaps some other issues could have been avoided.

Within a few hours the Ministry personnel and officials left and it was just Harry, Sirius, the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall. Still seeming unusually pale, Dumbledore offered his most 'sincere' congratulations to Sirius and Harry for figuring out and revealing a murder and offered to let them use a spare room in the castle so that they didn't need to be separated so soon after meeting and so that Sirius had somewhere to sleep. He was about to leave when he noticed a still unconscious, very pale, and clearly in pain, Severus Snape, who had been pushed to the side by the mildly oblivious group and forgotten about. Dumbledore grabbed his hand, dragging him into the open before taking the feathers of his Pheonix and disappearing with Fawkes in a flash of flames.

Still looking slightly stunned Professor McGonagall then led the two of them back to the silent and empty castle and in a daze gave them a small room with two beds and a bathroom for them to stay in for the night, she also told them to call on a house elf if they needed anything and right before she left she suggested they go to the hospital wing first thing tomorrow.

Alone at last Harry and Sirius turned to one another, both in shock from the night's events and desperately in need of rest. they broke out into the biggest smiles ever seen and as one they moved in for a hug that could barely contain the happiness they felt to finally be free. No more dementors or Dursley's, just family. The two dark haired men held each other for what felt like hours before each showering and changing into the silken light blue pyjamas a house elf supplied. Sirius' first shower since prison and his Godson is right next door and safe, he's unbelievably happy and he almost feels ready to cast a patronus wandlessly.

Quickly enough though the two are in bed and they share a tired grin before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

The next day both Harry and Sirius sleep in late not waking up until after one in the afternoon. When they do wake up however, they find some breakfast ready and waiting for them on a small table near the beds along with Harry's school trunk and a change of clothes for Sirius. Both men sit down first to eat and while they do so they talk properly and for the first time they get to know each other. Harry tells Sirius about living with the Dursley's _and_ living in the cupboard under the stairs _and_ the beatings and then after calming the murderous Sirius (' ** _But I thought you were in a good home! I'll kill them, I'll kill them all!_** ') Sirius tells Harry about some of the rough parts of his childhood, the needle shoes ('Yes she really did stick needles in our shoes so if we didn't move just right we'd get stabbed, it's why I dance so well') and his experiences with the cruciatus curse. Neither of the two men were intending on sharing half as much as they did but for some reason they feel immensely comfortable with each other. It takes a while but by the end of their discussion they've shared things they've never shared with anyone else and Sirius has sworn an oath to never let Harry live with the Dursley's again.

Eventually, after showering and dressing in some everyday clothes the two brave the outside world for the first time and the first thing the notice is the stares. Everyone is watching them and they both start to feel a little uncomfortable although Sirius still can't stop beaming and after a little while bursts out with, 'is it just my dashing good looks?'

He had actually cleaned up quite a bit that morning and so while he still looked gaunt and weak his hair had regained some of it's shine and he was nicely clean shaven.

Before they had left their room the two men had decided that the number one thing to do was to go to the Ministry and sort out Sirius's release and figure out where to go from there thus after leaving their rooms they went to alert either Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore that they would be leaving. Luckily exams had ended the day before and so there were no classes for the next week until exam results were released and school let out for the summer. Because of this the two of them had decided to shrink Harry's trunk which'd thoughtfully been left in their room and say goodbye to his friends, at least until he saw them again later that summer. They weren't entirely sure if this was allowed but as there were special circumstances and Sirius should be Harry's legal guardian they figured they could work it out.

First they went into the great hall where they saw several students reading the daily prophet which they realised they were on the front cover of- **SIRIUS BLACK-INNOCENT** -was the only other thing on there.

Harry looked around hoping to spot his head of house or his friends but he needn't have worried for striding towards them was Professor McGonagall with a guilty look on her face. She stopped in front of them only to begin apologising profusely to Sirius who took it all in his stride. After a moment he stopped her and explained the situation they were in, at once she became serious and asked if they had somewhere to go (the leaky cauldron until they got the old black property set up) and then allowed them to leave agreeing to owl Harry's exam results. Before they left she told them they should visit Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing and that the both of them should really see a healer.

Harry and Sirius said their farewell to Professor McGonagall and watched absently while they left, as Dumbledore came up to her and seemed furious with what she told him. The two then excitedly headed off to see Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing before going to the leaky cauldron and the ministry.

When they got there both Ron and Hermione seemed very happy to see Harry although Ron shot Sirius a couple of dirty looks when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Harry asked how they both were, Hermione was fine of course but Ron's leg would take a little longer to get better just because of how long it was left unattended for. They'd just gotten around to Harry excitedly explaining about how he was going with Sirius to sort out his new living arrangements and the future trials when both Ron and Hermione froze. 'You aren't really going to live with him though mate, are you?'

'What do you mean Ron? Of course I will.' Harry said confused.

'But I mean, what do you really know about him mate?' Ron said with an uncomfortable laugh.

Harry looked at Ron raising an eyebrow, 'I know enough,' he said cooly.

Then Hermione chipped in, 'But Harry what about your relatives, I just don't wan't you to rush into anything like this. Who know's what he could do to you, we don't really know him do we? And besides that Dumbledore always says your relatives keep you safe, aren't you better off with them?'

Harry flinched looking like he was struck and Sirius who just a moment ago was looking nervous and wearing a self-deprecating smile now looked furious and growled out, 'what do you mean he's better off with those _muggles_?'

Harry unconsciously stepped closer to his Godfather, ''Mione, I've told you the way my relatives treat me... Why would I go back there?'

'Look Harry joking around is one thing ok, it's just, this is serious, you hardly know this man and you want to live with him? you've got a family at home and you might not like them much but they take care of you. Think of how they would feel if they knew you were thinking of leaving them.'

Harry reached out with his hand to grab Sirius' arm and Sirius clutched it tightly he was too in shock to think right and Sirius was too shocked to make his patented Serious Sirius pun, these were Harry's friends? It seemed like he needed some new ones.

'Hermione, they really wouldn't care if I left, and I am leaving, theres no way to stop that. I don't get why you guy's aren't happy for me.'

'We are happy for you mate, it's just, look, Me and Hermione were talking and we really don't think you should go with Sirius. Like we said you've already got a home and a family and you don't wanna ruin that. Besides we don't really trust him. I mean, look at my leg. He did that. Are you really sure you're safe around him? Look I just think you should stay here, we can play quidditch and stuff, you can visit Sirius over the summer, like a day or two. We're just looking out for you mate.' Ron said all this with a concerned look on his face, interspersed with some angry glaring at Sirius and some pleading glances and rather unattractive puppy dog eyes aimed at Harry.

'Look Harry just listen to us all right? Please?' Hermione finished off their little two pronged passive aggressive attack with a gross mix between an understanding smile and a knowing smirk.

By the end of the conversation Sirius was completely thrown and a little nervous that Harry might agree with his friends, at the same time however he was also feeling very protective over Harry. He didn't think Harry should be around people like this and he really wanted to interrupt and tell them off or just take Harry and leave. Sadly he couldn't leave without Harry and there wasn't much he could say without digging himself a hole. This had to be up to Harry and it had to be Harry's decision.

Harry was feeling hurt, and beyond that he was feeling betrayed. After the night he'd had filled with betrayal of friends and family he really didn't want to be doing this, it was opening up old sores ('You're a worthless freak' 'Nobody cares about you, why should they'). Betrayal was running through his mind and he was having a fairly hard time seeing how his friendships could survive this. He hadn't told them all the details of his treatment at the Dursleys, not the specifics, but he'd told them enough. He told them about the cupboard, he showed them some of his scars and told them the stories, he even told them about the lack of food. He only left out the specifics of it but still, just living in a cupboard is bad enough... Isn't it?

The worst part Harry thought was that Hermione had implied they thought he was joking. Really, if he can't trust them with this, if they don't believe him. What then? Can he trust them with anything? Can they be friends without trust?

Harry says quietly to the two teens, 'I'm going with Sirius. Don't owl me for a while,' he missed the furious look Ron shot him or the affronted one Hermione wore and taking Sirius's arm he walked towards the exit for the hospital wing.

* * *

Heading out of the school Harry stopped and called out for a house elf realising that his broom, Hedwig's cage, and a few other belongings likely weren't packed into his trunk (his room was fairly messy after all). When the house elf arrived he was surprised to find Dobby standing there looking up at him in delight.

'Dobby? What are you doing here? Do you work for Hogwarts now?' he said.

'Mr Harry Potter Sir! It is so goods to be seeing you again! Dobby is trying to work for Hoggy Warts Sir! Mr Doumbles-eydor is very kind and says I can be havings a 'try all' where I can decides if I wants to be a working Hoggy Warts Elf! But Dobby already knows he wants to be near Mr Harry Potter Sir and since Mr Harry Potter goes to Hoggy Warts Dobby will go to Hoggy Warts!' Dobby said all this with a beaming smile and as he talked Harry had the chance to notice that Dobby had tie dyed his pillow case and was wearing Harry's black sock along with a neon yellow scarf as a belt.

Sirius looked over at Harry and seeing his small smile he said to the elf, 'Dobby is it?' Dobby nodded, 'I'm Harry's guardian and I'm in need of a new house elf, how would you like to work for us?'

Dobby's face light up like a Christmas tree and his eyes became suspiciously wet, 'Oh that you Mr Harry Potters guardian Sir, thank you sir! Truly you musts be as good as Mr Harry Potter Sir if youds be giving Dobby a job,' by the end of it Dobby had thrown himself forward and held Sirius' leg tightly while sobbing.

Harry was rather unsurprised that Dobby had reacted the way he had but was touched his Godfather had decided to take on Dobby and smiled up at him, chuckling lightly when he saw Sirius' stunned face. Sirius looked down when he heard a laugh and with a glint of humorous fire in his eye he stuck out his tongue at Harry.

Once Dobby had calmed down a little Harry asked him to go gather the last of his belongings, explaining where they were and told him to send Hedwig to the leaky cauldron. Then Sirius told him the address of his old family home and asked if he could get started with cleaning it and that they would call him to do the house elf ownership rites later that day.

* * *

The next few days were busy beyond belief, after leaving Hogwarts Harry and Sirius took out a room at the Leaky Cauldron where they left Harry's trunk and all his belongings. After that they head to Saint Mungo's and while there were a few instances where people ran away from Sirius and one man who tried to 'rescue' Harry, obviously not having read the Daily Prophet yet, they eventually make it in to be seen. It's Harry's first time in a wizarding hospital so he's fairly excited if a little nervous and seeing this Sirius makes sure to explain everything around them. Sirius was a little confused as to why Harry couldn't remember being at Saint Mungo's before and so when Sirius registered for a full check up he had them do one for Harry too.

What they find isn't good, Harry is somewhat shorter and skinnier than he should be (likely due to the cupboard) which while not a huge deal, if uncorrected could grow to potentially affect his life span. Aside from that his eyesight was much worse than his glasses correct for and there had been a potion to correct poor eyesight for years, it was just generally assumed he liked to wear glasses but didn't need them.

Sirius' issues were nearly identical to Harry's and so they were both put on the same course of potions, which thanks to the miracle of magic should fix any and all problems within the next two weeks (though Harry's eyes were fixed before they left and his glasses were thrown away) Sirius also had to take a short course of memory fixing potions which would help repair the damage done by the dementors to his mind.

The rest of the week they spent exploring Diagon Alley together, at the DMLE helping build a case against Peter Pettigrew, and visiting Grimmauld Place with Dobby who was in the process of repairing it. Grimmauld Place was Sirius' childhood home and it needed quite a lot of work seeing as how it was full of dark magic items, many of which were known to attract bad luck or magical pests. A surprise to Harry, Sirius, and Dobby was that there was already a house elf living at the house that was refusing to clean, his name was Kreacher and when he first discovered that Dobby was the new head house elf for the Black family he threw a tantrum the size of Timbuktu.

The first night after leaving Hogwarts when Sirius had called Dobby to perform the house elf acceptance rite where Dobby would become an elf for the Black family, Dobby had shown up covered in scrapes and bruises with a few teeth marks thrown in for good measure. Harry had been all over the poor elf making sure he was ok but Sirius had pressed through and made sure to complete the rite, which gave the house elf slightly more powerful magic and allowed his injuries to heal themselves.

Calming down Harry, Sirius had asked how Dobby had gotten so injured and when Dobby had explained about Kreacher but how he hadn't wanted to fail his duties Sirius had just laughed darkly and said 'That old house elf is still alive?' With a sneer. He'd then used some of his family magic to bestow Head house elf duties to Dobby relegating Kreacher to Dobby's underling. He then asked Dobby if there was anything that he would like added to his contract and Dobby, with teary eyes asked if he could be paid. Sirius had looked at the elf like he was crazy but after a moment had agreed to pay him and when Dobby asked to be paid a knut a week Sirius had looked at him as if he was crazy (that really wasn't much money) but again he agreed.

Sirius had then called Kreacher and explained to him that he was to follow Dobby's every order and help him to clean the house. Kreacher had whined and complained incessantly calling all three in the room horrible names before giving in and bowing to the whims of Dobby.

After establishing order Sirius explained to Dobby that he wanted the house cleaned of all pests, filth, and he wanted most of the dark items sold, the valuable ones and heirlooms he wanted placed in the Black Family vault, and he wanted the same to be done with the portraits. He wanted Dobby specifically to take the portrait of his mother and burn it and after that he said Dobby had free reign on redecorating but to keep the colours neutral. Harry looked a little sick at the last part but didn't say anything.

With all of that accomplished Harry and Sirius saw very little of the two fighting house elves aside from the infrequent trips they made to see Grimmauld Place which was increasingly looking like somewhere they could call home.

* * *

At the end of the first week they get their first proper visit from someone when Albus Dumbledore decides to come see them bearing a grave warning. He shows up unannounced at their room and quickly makes himself at home. Both Sirius and Harry are fairly excited to see him, being Dumbledore supporters and all. They greet him happily and after being offered a lemon sherbet they ask him why he's here.

'I am afraid that I am to be the bearer of bad news. You see,' He paused for a long moment and gave a long suffering sigh, 'I am Harry's magical guardian, this means that I am in charge of where Harry lives,' he sighed again, 'and as happy as it makes me to see the two of you getting along, I can't allow it to happen any longer.' He pauses for a moment and looks at them. Eyes sparkling with understanding, it's a look that says "I get it, I understand you" which is at total odds with his statement, 'Harry, I'm afraid to say, you must go back to live with your relatives, The Dursley's.'

 **'EXCUSE ME, WHAT!'** Sirius all but growls.

Dumbledore sighs heavily as if the weight of the world is resting on his shoulders and he is the only one stopping it from crashing into you and smushing you into oblivion. 'I really wish it didn't have to be this way, you see I love watching how happy you two are, it's just that Sirius, you've been locked up for a long time, I'm afraid your judgement isn't quite up to scratch. Aside from that there are wards that I have placed around Harry's guardians house, he is safe there.'

Sirius had mostly jumped the shocked phase and gone straight to anger but Harry took a while longer. Harry was gobsmacked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'Sir? What? Why?' He stuttered out. He didn't understand how this man, who really had no claim over him aside from heading his school, was in charge of his home life? And was stepping in? To stop him living with the man his parent's chose as guardian? He wasn't accepting this. No way was he going to accept this. 'Why do _you_ have that power sir? Hell, why have I never heard this before? And how in the name of merlins saggy left titfuck come you've never stepped in before now?'

Sirius had anger burning furiously in his eyes and if looks could kill then Dumbledick (as Sirius was calling him in anger) would be dead several times over by now. Still, that didn't prevent him from bursting out laughing at the sound of Harry's choice of swearwords and feeling a warm burst of pride.

Dumbledore on the other hand's mouth was agape, he was honestly a little disgusted to hear his prized pupil swearing like that but he could understand the anger so he tries to explain gently, 'Harry I would have stepped in in your life at any time if things got too dangerous for you, but I kept an eye on you and you've led a pretty ok life up till now, maybe not the best but I don't think you really have much to complain over. A bit of food is nothing in the long run. You're safe from Voldemort at your relatives and that's what's important. You aren't safe here, I'm sorry my boy.'

Harry and Sirius were both staring at him incredulously and Dumbledore started feeling a little insecure, he checked on the boy once and it didn't seem like he was happy at all but he didn't seem in life threatening danger so he didn't really care, now he was feeling a little bit uncomfortable about his lack of knowledge. It's true he was in charge of the boy but teenagers can be feisty and if he could have explained this in such a way that Harry agreed with him it would have gone over much smoother, maybe using some of his insecurities. Now it was all coming across wrong.

Harry stands up turning to Sirius and nodding, 'Headmaster I really think you should leave.'

Albus is stunned. The nerve! He was the boy's guardian, this was his right!

Still, he needed a moment or he would explode so while his eyes darkened dangerously he rose and strode from the room. He would be back to fix things because this really hadn't gone over well at all.

Left alone Harry turned to Sirius and asks, 'was he telling the truth? Is he my guardian?'

Sirius frowns and says, 'he shouldn't be, it should be me. We can go look into it at Gringotts if you'd like, they do all the inheritance, guardianship, wills and ritual stuff so it'd be in their records.'

'Well lets go then.'

* * *

'Well Mr Black, Mr Potter it seems that Young Mr Potter's guardian is indeed Albus Dumbledore.' Somehow Harry and Sirius had managed to get one of the only humans working in the bank as their teller (it was a Goblin holiday and they were understaffed).

'Is there any way to fix it?' Sirius asked.

'Fix it? What do you mean fix it? The boy's guardian is Dumbledore, how cool is that?' Said the youngish banker, completely breaking out of the smooth banker persona he was trying (and failing) to go for just a moment ago.

'I should be his guardian, so how do we fix it? And how did his happen in the first place?'

'Ummm.. Well it says here that Dumbledore filed for custody the day the Potters were killed, and that he put off the final hearing about it for a while, then no one else filed for custody and with you unable to care for him it automatically went to him.' The dorky slightly chubby blonde banker read some more before snorting slightly through his nose, 'It'd be pretty simple to take custody back, you just need to sign this paperwork, your claim is on top and Dumbledore never had his hearing. Kinda jumped the gun I'd say.' The banker whose name was Phillip said all this with a grin as if he couldn't believe how stupid some people could be. 'still, it'd be pretty easy for him to take custody back, you've been imprisoned for a long time, he's more powerful, works with kids, has been the boy's guardian for years I mean, he really can do no wrong!' Phillip said with a laugh and he had a big cheesy grin when he got to the end. Sirius could just imagine large globs of food falling from his mouth.

'So what do we do then?' Harry asked.

'Well adoption would work.' Phillip looked up, then back down, 'not just regular adoption though, that'd take too long to go through and he could easily get it thrown out. Nah you'd need to do a blood adoption, there's no way to contest it afterwards so you'd be safe. Still, the way it works is you change the kids parentage, so like instead of having two blood parents you'll have three. Usually the name changes too, like with the Blacks for example, an heir must have the name of a star for their first name and their last name _must_ be Black of course the Potters don't have anything like that so it's always different. 'S pretty intense stuff,' Phillip finished and looked up with an idiotic grin before finishing, 'So really, why bother?'

Harry looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow and froze. This was huge! He could have a Dad! But at the same time he didn't want to disrespect either of his parents and he really didn't want to replace them, he loved them... Even though he hadn't known them. Still, he'd be getting a parent and wasn't that more important? He'd have a living dad for real and he'd be away from the Dursley's for good.

He wanted to do it. He was going to do it. He knew he was rushing in but he was a Gryffindor, it was in his nature and besides, his parents would still be there, he'd just have three now and to be away from the Dursleys he'd do anything, so why not?

'I'll do it,' he said, then froze again. Wait. What if Sirius didn't want to do it? He looked up at him and saw Sirius was frozen too, utterly shocked, he saw his eyes swivel down to look at him and Sirius whispered, 'you will?' He just nodded in reply. Sirius eyes were suddenly soaking wet and he reached up to give the man a hug.

Phillip at some point had started eating a bagel and turning towards him they watched it fall out of his mouth. 'You mean you'll actually do it?' He whistled low, 'thats impressive man, I'll book you in for it now but they won't be able to do it until tomorrow after Glikkgli is over so you should probably go home and pick out a new name. Have fun dudes.' He turned away shaking his head thinking that he was really missing out if working at the teller was always this interesting.

As they were walking out Sirius said to Harry, 'So was it just me or did you think he was really hot?'

Harry looked back at him incredulously, 'him? He almost made me lose my lunch!'

Sirius shoots Harry a sly look, 'yea, but did you see the size of his hands?'

Harry just snorts and starts laughing, his eyes filled with mirth, 'only you,' he said wiping his eyed

* * *

That night Sirius and Harry stay up for a few hours to decide on a new name for Harry, his last name was obviously going to be Black and his middle name was going to stay James but they needed the name of a star for his first name. Sirius checked with Harry multiple times that it was ok with him to change his name, and Harry, who had always found the name Harry to be lacking something assured then reassured him multiple times that it was perfectly alright with him that his name changed.

They were looking for names in an heirloom book belonging to the Blacks inside of which were countless names, recent, old, and ancient, of stars. It was a fairly large book and many of the names weren't in english although they did have a magical translator with them just in case. In the end they decided to choose current names of stars, not older ones and at this decision Sirius found his favourite. Because the book was magical it was self updating so one of the more recent star names was included near the front, 'Peacock' was Sirius' favourite and he spent a good long time calling Harry Peacock and rolling on the floor laughing. Harry got his own back eventually by casting a gooey sticking hex on the floor (ecstatic that the trace couldn't affect him around other wizards) which Sirius rolled into and got stuck in, the more he fought against it the more he was covered in goo, needless to say Sirius was quickly buried under a mountain of the goo before he could wave his wand and vanish it.

Several minutes later they were back to work looking for names although every few minutes Sirius would look up and Harry and let out a few chuckles sometimes saying a name like 'Alphecca' and making a pun like 'A'll feck ya right up'.

The difficulty the two found was that there were a lot of nice sounding names but they really didn't fit Harry at all. Harry tended to like the 'cool' names and Sirius tended to like the names that would make Harry look like an idiot whenever he introduced himself (which was most of them), eventually however they just wrote out a large number of the names that Harry could bear to be called onto small pieces of parchment and Sirius used a spell to fling all the names into the air above them. The two men closed their eyes and held out their hands, each catching one name (though Sirius was trying to cheat and catch more) before opening their eyes and saying the names they'd caught. Sirius had caught Peacock so Harry knew he'd cheated as Peacock wasn't even one of the names he'd agreed to and Harry had caught Avior which in the end they decided to go with.

* * *

The following morning Harry and Sirius woke up to a quiet tapping on their window and looking over there were two owls there, both looking fairly official. Walking over Sirius opened the window and let the birds in, one flew to stand by him and the other went over to Harry.

Sirius opened his letter and saw that it was from Gringotts telling him their appointment was set in two hours and he was just about to say so to Harry when Harry burst out like an overblown balloon, 'He is **ORDERING** me to return to the Dursley's by lunch time today! Where does he get off!' Harry stood up and showed the letter to Sirius his face practically screaming with rage.

Sirius read Harry's letter and Harry was right, it was a very short letter laid out with some fluffy words but there was a steely strength underneath the words and the handwriting was short and jerky, there wasn't anywhere to hide, the letter ordered Harry, as his guardian to go 'home' to the Dursley's. Sirius felt a cruel smirk as he read the letter with disgust and turned to Harry saying, 'well it's a very good thing that you'll officially be my son in just over two hours then, isn't it?'

Harry saw his Godfathers smirk and returned it saying, 'very,' before heading into the ensuite to shower and get changed into some casual clothes. Waiting outside for Sirius the two head down to breakfast in the leaky cauldron together and are very surprised to see the Weasley's there.

Sirius spoted them too after a moment and stiffened almost imperceptibly, 'do you wanna go say hi?' He asked Harry trying to be considerate.

Harry looks at them nervously for a minute, when he'd left Hogwarts it wasn't on good terms with Ron and he didn't want this to go the way their last conversation did, 'I think we should... But I don't really want to,' he said to his Godfather.

It turned out he needn't have worried about whether or not to approach them for at that moment the group of Weasley's turned around and noticed them standing awkwardly near the stairs and in a flash they were surrounded.

'Oh Harry dear it's so good to see you again! Looking a bit peaky though dear, aren't you. Well don't worry, I've been in touch with Dumbledore and he said that after we take you home today you can come and stay at our place for the Quidditch Cup!' Molly Weasley said beaming as she fluttered around Harry giving him a large hug and pinching his cheeks.

Harry frowned and was about to say that he wasn't going back to the Dursley's when Sirius beat him to it, 'I'm sorry Molly, I'm not sure where you're getting your information but Harry is my Godson and I decide where he goes, he will not be stepping foot in the Dursley household ever again,' Sirius had known Molly in the Order of the Pheonix when he was younger and while he had always quite like her brothers he'd always found the woman to be a bit abrasive.

The other Weasley's all looked surprised that someone had so openly disagreed with their mother and while the twins were grinning at each other in expectation of a fight the others all seemed somewhat confused, well, other than Percy who was looking on with much disapproval.

'Sirius,' Molly said with a condescending smile, 'I'm glad to see you're out of prison, I'm just not sure you're exactly what's best for Harry at the moment. You've been away a long time you see,' she continued while keeping up her condescending smile though adding an element of understanding to it now, 'besides that Dumbledore is Harry's guardian, not you, and he does know what Harry needs, he's asked us to take Harry back home to his guardian's house after lunch today.'

Sirius' eyes flashed with anger for a half a second but he managed to cool it off and hold it down, his Godson on the other hand wasn't quite as experienced and his anger flowing deep at all these people who kept trying to control him, he snapped and said, 'I'm sorry Mrs Weasley but I won't be going with you, Sirius is my Godfather and I will be staying with him, there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it,' with that he turned and began to head for a table to eat at in the corner.

Sirius followed after him ignoring the flabbergasted expressions of the Weasley's leaving them with the remark that they were going to have breakfast in peace.

Sitting at the booth in the corner Harry leant back and watched Sirius approaching him, he had a proud look on his face and when he sat down opposite Harry he opened his mouth to say, 'I love you, kid.'

The two of them sat there for a while before a waitress found them and took their orders and while they waited they listened to the Weasley family arguing on and on about Harry. Sirius had cast a small known eavesdropping charm and neither raven headed Gryffindor was overly pleased with what they were hearing. The argument mainly consisted of Molly yelling at Arthur about how 'that rotten, no good, _Sirius Black_ ' had corrupted her sweet, caring little Harry and would continue to do so. Arthur on the other hand was saying that Harry and Sirius had a point and it was when he was saying this that Molly ruined things between her and Harry forever. Molly mentioned that she was getting paid a small amount of money from Dumbledore to take care of Harry over the summer and that they used that money to pay for some of their school stuff, they needed him to be with the Dursley's or someone wouldn't be getting any school supplies that year.

Of course Harry didn't care in the slightest that the Weasley's were poor and in fact he offered to give or lend them some money every time he stayed with them. He was also happy to hear that Dumbledore was making sure they had money and giving the Weasley's some money to take care of him as that is something a guardian usually does, no, what Harry was upset about was that Mrs Weasley seemed to care more about that money and her pride than him. She knew how he felt about his relatives and she had heard bits of why he didn't like him, but she would rather he stay there so she could get paid for keeping an eye on him when he visited when she could just ask him for some money. It was pretty clear to him that she cared more about money and pride than she cared for him.

Arthur then said, 'I know sweetie, we'll see what we can do,' and Harry decided then to move on and forget about the elder Weasley's.

He looked up at Sirius who was looking down at him in concern and smiled weakly, 'well, at least I have you, Dad.' It was the first time he'd called Sirius that but he figured he'd be a Black in a matter of hours so he might as well get used to it.

Sirius froze his eyes widening when he heard his son calling him dad for the first time. And then he realised he'd called Harry his son in his head, 'son,' he said with a large smile.

They were just smiling at each other when a pair of twins came out of nowhere and boxed them in on either side. 'Well Gred, what do we have here?'

'I don't know Forge, two wily pranksters metthinks.'

'Not many people can stand up to mum like that,' 'You're ok in our book,' one twin started and the other finished, 'and of course our 'ickle Harrikins is always ok in our book' both twins finished together with a lascivious wink towards him.

Harry blushed slightly and said 'Gred, Forge, I'd like you to meet my Godfather, Padfoot,' he stopped for dramatic effect and looked over at Sirius raising an eyebrow.

Fred and George both followed Harry's eyes and stared in shock at their hero their eyes drinking in every aspect of his much improved appearance, 'our hero!' they reverently murmured before rising up and bowing before him.

'They found your map their first year and gave it to me last year,' Harry said watching as Sirius' eyes lit up in childish prankmaster delight.

'Well then, it seems my legacy lives on, tell me about some of your pranks,' Sirius said with a maniacal grin looking between the boys.

A short while later Sirius and Harry were leaving the twins and preparing to head down to Gringotts for their appointment, Sirius had just agreed to help fund any good prank ideas the boys had and they were on their way out the doors when Ron stepped in front of them an angry look on his face, 'What so you're too good for me now, is that it?

Harry frowned and said, 'huh?'

This only seemed to infuriate Ron more, 'look mate I was just looking out for you, you didn't need to cut me off like that, but then blowing up at my mum? And hanging out with my brothers while you ignore me? Nah you can go fuck yourself.'

Ron was just lucky his mum didn't hear him say the last part but Harry was confused, 'What do you mean? I hardly exploded at your mum, we hardly talked, and your brothers came over to me, not the other way around.'

'Whatever freak,' Ron said with an angry smirk, 'you're just lucky my mum likes you.'

Harry was completely thrown at this point and didn't really know what was going on so he just pushed past Ron and grabbed his silently fuming Godfather's arm and stormed off to the bank.

* * *

A short while later Harry and Sirius were being led to one of the ritual rooms at Gringotts, the room they were entering was labelled "Blood Adoption 1" and it was next to the door marked "Blood Adoption 2"

A goblin was already waiting in the room and he had a small folder with him which was labelled with a large HP and nothing else. Harry wondered what they would do if there were other Potters whose names began with a 'H'.

The goblin raised his head when they walked in and said 'Ah, Mr Black, and our future Mr Black, just on time,' he was smiling as he said this but with his sharp teeth the smile came off as very volatile. 'Now then,' the goblin said, 'I have Mr Potter's birth certificate here, in order to do this I am going to need three drops of blood from your wrist to drop on the certificate and then I will make a small cut on both of your palms and one on the palm of Mr Black. You will raise one of your hands and lower the other so the blood from the lowered hand drips into this bowl. Mr Black will then take your raised hand with his cut hand and your blood will mix. I will then perform the ritual which is of course a goblin secret and in doing so your hands will heal. At the end of this I will cut your other wrist and you will drop three drops more blood on the birth certificate after stating your new name, this will update it and change your name and inheritance status on all offical documents. You will also become connected to any house elves the Black family is in possession of,' the goblin got through his small, concise speech in record time but both Harry and Sirius got the gist of it and were excited to continue but the goblin had something more to say, 'before we begin any of that however, Mr Black you must sign these guardianship papers or this procedure will be illegal in the eyes of your stupid Ministry.'

Sirius rose and signed the papers while Harry got in place to begin the ritual, a little nervous about all the cuts about to be on his body. First the goblin whose name neither man had caught, cut Harry's wrist and allowed three drops of blood to fall on the birth certificate. Almost immediately all the words on the parchment became smeared and blurry, anything could have been written there. Next the goblin had Harry place his hands together a few inches apart and slid the knife in between them making sure to make a long cut the whole way down Harry's hands. Harry's knees almost buckled and he cried out slightly in pain before drawing it back in, this was important and he would do it. The goblin then grabbed Sirius' hand and he barely winced as the knife went over it. As he did so Harry raised one hand above his head, a small amount of blood dripping down his arm but the majority of it staying in his hand. His other hand he held over a stone bowl allowing the blood to drip down his fingers and pool together almost looking black in the bowl. Looking up again he shared a weak smile with Sirius and as the goblin stepped closer Sirius grabbed the hand he had raised in the air allowing their blood to mix.

Once they were in position the goblin moved back and held his hands palm up at chest level and began to chant rapidly in gobbledygook. As soon as he began chanting Sirius felt a small pull drawing from his hand sucking something out of him. Harry meanwhile felt two pulls, one drawing something into him through the hand connected to Sirius, while the other pulled something out of him. In a gushing torrent he could feel blood pouring into the bowl though the bowl itself was filling very slowly. Nearly a minute after this began Sirius was feeling very lightheaded and Harry's body was aching, he could feel things changing and as they changed they burnt. It wasn't just his insides that were changing, his hair was changing a little, his eyes were burning like no tomorrow, he felt a bit taller and he swore he felt fuller somehow. Looking down Harry noticed that the bowl had completely filled up with blood and in that moment the goblin stopped chanting.

Harry turned to the goblin and saw that he was smirking victoriously, but remembering what he had to do next he stepped forward towards the birth certificate. The goblin also stepped forward and as he held out the wrist that hadn't been cut Harry noticed that his other cuts had healed. His wrist now gently bleeding Harry held it over the birth certificate and in the moments before his blood dropped down he said, 'Avior James Black,' and watched all the smeared ink jump into place. It glowed softly when the blood dripped on it and after the third drop of blood Avior's wrist healed. He smiled.

Avior turned back to his father with a smile which morphed into a worried look at his dad's rather pale face, 'Are you okay, dad?' He asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but the goblin beat him to it, 'he's lost a lot of blood, he just needs this blood replenisher. First though, on the topic of payment,' Harry looked at him affronted, he was withholding his father's medicine to talk about payment? Guess what they say about goblins is true then. The goblin continued, 'you have an ancient goblin made mace in your second family vault, we would like to take that as payment for the ritual. We'll even throw in this blood replenisher for free.'

'Take it,' Sirius croaked out with a glare. Catching the vial thrown at him he downed it quickly and said, 'Let's take a look at that birth certificate.'

The two Blacks circle closer to stand around Avior's birth certificate, at the top it said AVIOR JAMES BLACK and under that there were two slots for parents. The first slot is filled with SIRIUS ORION BLACK and the second slot is filled with JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, there is no third space on the birth certificate for Lily Potter. Both Avior and Sirius are stunned and Avior asks the goblin, 'why isn't my mother on here?'

'You don't have a mother,' the goblin said confused, 'this ritual was to swap her out for your new father.'

Sirius looked horrified and said, 'this ritual was to add a third parent not swap one out!'

The goblin smirked but it quickly evolved into a dark smile, 'well that was in Blood Adoption 2, you're in Blood Adoption 1, besides it had pretty much the same effect, do either of you really care? Now I believe you know the way out,' and with that the goblin returned to the seat he had been using when the Blacks walked in and returned to staring at the wall, his smirk still in place.

Sirius and Avior both walked out of the room and headed back to their place at the leaky cauldron, Sirius taking the opportunity to see all the changes to his son's appearance.

Arriving quickly back at their room Avior went into the bathroom to take a shower and he was so deep in thought he didn't notice his new appearance until he was stepping out of the shower with the blood all washed off. He liked what he saw, he was quite a bit taller and he had definitely filled out some, before he'd been incredibly skinny but now he was slightly larger than your average-almost-fourteen-year-old. There were also a few changes to his face, his cheekbones were more prominent, his nose slightly larger and straighter, his hair was more controlled and his eyes he was very disappointed to note were no longer the bright and sparkling green they had always been. He really didn't mind the other changes but his eyes were a reminder of his mother and now they reminded him that he didn't have one. Still, he shook himself, now they were a reminder that he had a father who loved him, they were a stunning silvery-grey and overall Avior thought himself quite fetching. Just as he was about to leave he looked at his forehead and froze, there was no scar there. Avior's forehead was clear and flawless.

Exiting the bathroom Avior walked up to his father with a grin that nearly tore his face in two, 'Dad! My scar, it's gone! Look see!' Avior said as he pushed his hair out of the way, 'and I'm taller! And I look like you!'

Sirius had been feeling increasingly worried that Avior would be upset with him replacing his mum but it didn't seem like he was and that made Sirius break out in a smile wide enough that it matched Avior's, 'you look fantastic,' he said, 'dashingly good looks just like your old man.' Sirius then took on a more somber look and said 'Avior, how do you feel about the mess up with the adoption? I don't want to replace your mum but that's what happened and I'm sorry for that.'

'Look Dad, I'm a bit upset that I haven't got my mum anymore, but I got you and thats much more important. If this happened then this is what was meant to happen and I really can't be too upset when I have a dad and my scar is gone. I'm a new person now and I'm happy about that, being Harry Potter wasn't much fun, it's time to start a new life,' by the end of his small speech Avior looked determined and ready and his eyes spoke of excitement.

Sirius felt his eyes wet the tiniest bit as he stared down at his son, proud of him with all his heart.

The two spent the rest of the day shopping for some new clothes that would fit Avior's new size and suit his new appearance. Avior was delighted to go around without people stopping and staring at him and with Sirius covering his head with his light magenta cloak the two went around completely unnoticed. Later in the day they had a fantastic time watching the Weasley's wondering around looking for them but unable to find them and eventually growing tired of that father and son went upstairs to play cards and talk before bed.

* * *

The next day Avior and his father were treated to a visit from Dumbledore who was absolutely fuming, 'What in the name of Merlin do you think you've done Black?'

'I'm afraid I don't know, Sir,' was Avior's sarcastic response.

'Harry is MINE, why on earth would you do this, I NEED HIM!' Dumbledore all but shouted at the father and son.

'Needed for what exactly?' Sirius asked.

'Never you mind BLACK,' Dumbledore spat as if the name was a curse word, 'You will transfer Harry's guardianship to me at once, _I_ ** _need_** to be in control of his future.'

'My name is Avior, Dumbledore, get used to it, and my father will not be transferring anything to you.'

'This is highly inappropriate Albus, you've stormed into my son and my's room and are ordering us around like we're yours to command. We are not and therefore I would like to ask you to leave.'

Dumbledore shot the two a terrifying deathly glare of hatred as he blew out of the room in a fury.

'Well that was exciting,' was all Avior had to say on the matter.

* * *

Three weeks later and Sirius and Avior had been living in a nice-if-eclectically-decorated Grimmauld Place almost since the day Dumbledore blew through their room at the leaky cauldron, Remus Lupin had moved in at the same time as them and was spending most of his days with the father son duo. Today was different though, for after a full month it had finally come time for the Pettigrew Court Case. Thanks to the help of magic many things in the investigation had been sped along and it was time for the Blacks to appear in court. They had been giving testimony and various pensieve memories to the aurors for the past month and they were certain with the evidence that Wormtail would be given life if not the kiss.

Apparating with Remus and Sirius to the Ministry of Magic Avior was settling in for an increasingly boring day. First up the three men checked their wands before heading down to courtroom ten where Wormtail was strapped to the chair, eyes flitting about fearfully. Avior zoned out pretty quickly and only started to pay attention again when his father began to get restless and looked to be angrier and angrier.

Avior looked up and caught the tail end of the conversation, 'and this was when you told Albus Dumbledore that you had switched Secret Keepers?' Avior bolted upright at that and felt sick, it sounded like they were repeating the question in a different way and Avior had been paying just enough attention to notice that Wormtail was on veritaserum, 'yes,' was the whispered answer.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of one revelation after another, first Dumbledore, then several of Sirius' old friends from the Order of the Pheonix, Avior was stunned to discover that Mrs Weasley had known Sirius was innocent (although Mr Weasley hadn't), and then several members of the Wizengamot and one of the arresting aurors that had wanted Sirius out of the way in order to get his place for a promotion. Overall both father and son were furious, their reactions very similar with fire burning in their eyes as they stared down in disgust, each accomplice being asked to join the others down by Wormtail, the Wizengamot members being temporarily stripped of their titles.

One after another the floor filled up until eventually it stopped and they moved on to the why of the matter and the defence. Both Avior and Sirius noted with disgust that many of the people on the floor were looking at various Wizengamot members and guessed that those were the people they had tried to bribe. A total of 13 wizards and witches knew about Sirius' innocence and covered it up, excluding Wormtail and when they got around to it many of these people explained (thanks to veritaserum which was required for this case due to the full investigatory status it held) that they needed Sirius out of the way for his job, because he knew that three of them were deatheaters (which they admitted reluctantly under the veritaserum) or for his political power. The Blacks had several seats on the Wizengamot and with Sirius out of commission but still alive they would be able to pass bills they wanted to pass without interference from him and because he was still alive he couldn't pass the seats down (well he could but that was very unlikely and he would never be able to get them back).

Mrs Weasley was discovered to have kept quiet about Sirius' innocence out of spite for a prank he had pulled on her years ago which she blamed as the reason Lucius Malfoy refused to marry her and eventually they worked through all the wizards and witches and arrived at Dumbledore. He spoke the longest on the veritaserum trying to confuse people with extra information. It didn't work well and he ended up incriminating himself more. He admitted to knowing Peter Pettigrew was the killer and betrayer but with Sirius out of the way he would gain guardianship of Harry and through him he would gain access to the Potter Wizengamot seats and the Potter fortune. In front of the world he admitted to leaving baby Harry with wizard hating muggles and never checking on him, spending a large portion of the Potter fortune on pushing his political agenda, and making full use of the Potter seats without permission from his charge.

The sentencing was over fairly quickly, Wormtail was given the Kiss while the witches and wizards on the Wizengamot were ordered to pay a sum of galleons each towards the Black family in recompense, they were also temporarily stripped of their titles for a measly year, after which they could rejoin the Wizengamot or do whatever they liked. The five members of the Order of the Pheonix were also ordered to pay recompense to the Blacks and were then placed on a three year probation, Mrs Weasley looked more terrified than if she had been told she was to spend the next ten years in Azkaban when she was told the amount she would have to pay. The Deatheaters were to be given seperate trials at a later and then it got to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was ordered to pay triple the amount he had removed from the Potter accounts and then was ordered to fully step away from politics for the next three years, if he was found in breach of that then he would be sentenced to a year in Azkaban.

By the time all of the arguments, testimonies, counterarguments, and sentences were over with night had fallen and both Sirius and Avior were fuming. It was quite clear to them the Wizengamot had been bribed and every witch or wizard involved (other than Wormtail) had gotten a much lighter sentence than they should have. The two wizards took a pale, shocked Remus and stormed out of the Ministry and into the night.

* * *

At home Avior and Sirius went into the living room so furious heat was coming off their bodies in waves and they were starting to smoke around the edges. Remus decided he would rather go to the kitchen and avoid the incoming explosion so he asked Dobby to make dinner for all three in a little while, knowing that the Blacks would be ravenous after their ranting.

Back in the living room Sirius and Avior were using some choice swearwords to describe the 'total cunt-lickers' that had been in court today. They went on like this for a while before Avior said, 'Dad, I don't want to live in the same country as them.'

Sirius looked into Avior's eyes deeply measuring them, 'I agree,' he said, 'we'll have to move, I don't want to be coming back to this corrupted filthy country ever again.'

'Where should we go?' Avior asked.

'I've got just the thing!' Sirius replied, grinning for the first time all day.

Sirius led Avior to the drawing room which had the full Black family tree on it, Avior had been delighted to discover his name on it the day his father had removed the blast marks his grandmother had left on it. Sirius had also taken the opportunity after reinstating all his family members, to remove his cousin Bellatrix, he left her on the tree though, he wanted to be aware if she had any children. Avior wasn't entirely certain who she was but he knew she had had an extremely bad relationship with his father.

The family tree wasn't what Sirius was showing Avior however, instead Sirius walked to the middle of the family tree and placed his hands in the middle of the wall, pushing firmly. He began to split the wall in two, the gap appearing in-between his hands and growing quickly, within seconds either side of the wall had pulled back and where there had been a family tree there was now an amazingly detailed magically moving map of the world. It was incredible, the mountains sticking out, oceans rippling, there were even a few dragons and other magical creatures walking around specific areas.

'This is a very old Black family heirloom, one of our ancestors was a dragon poacher and he was wealthy enough to have this made, it's been updated many times and before I was born it was enchanted to be autoupdating. One of the few useful pieces of Black history,' Sirius said in an out of character teachers voice.

'Wow,' Avior said staring in awe, 'so what're we doing to do with it?'

'Play darts,' Sirius said with a playful smirk.

Avior, expecting something like this merely grinned back and asked for a dart.

'Well you see I thought we could use magical darts, it's actually more similar to a magical slingshot but here I'll show you the spell.' Sirius then pulled out his wand and did a weird gesture with it before pulling his wand back and flicking it forward towards the far wall as he did so he called out 'Calorva'. It hit in a dash of bright colour that left the spot on the wall glowing.

'Merlin, that'll be amazing to use in class,' was all Avior had to say.

Sirius barked out a laugh and leant forward to ruffle Avior's hair, 'so, go ahead and try it!'

Avior turned towards the wall and pulled his wand out of his robe pocket, he did the weird hand motion calling out 'Calorva' as he pulled back with his wand and released aiming at the map.

Sirius burst out laughing and fell to the floor unable to stop, 'you just signed 'I wear my cousin's panties' in gobbledygook' he bit out eventually.

Avior covered his eyes with his hand chuckling and rolling his eyes, a moment later he was laughing too and very soon they were a mess lying on the floor trying to catch their breath.

'So,' Sirius said, 'where did you pick?'

'Somewhere in America,' Avior replied.

'We'll have to zoom in on the map,' Sirius said and proceeded to do just that, 'well you've picked the state so I should pick the town, somewhere in Virginia,' Sirius pulled his wand back and calling out 'Calorva' he sent a glowing ball into the map where it exploded bathing the small town of Mystic Falls in a startling orange glow.

'And there we have it,' Sirius said with a sated grin, 'lets go eat and I'll file the paperwork in the morning.'

* * *

The rest of the night went fairly smoothly and Avior was excited to tell Remus and the elves about their upcoming move. First thing in the morning Sirius left the house before the others were awake and went to the bank to purchase a property and sort out a green-card, in the end however he decided that since they were never going to return to England they might as well fully change citizenship.

While Sirius was changing their citizenship he came upon the question of the Wizengamot seats for both himself and Avior, that one had him stumped for a while but he decided to give them all to his cousin Andy and her family, in doing so he signed off any rights he had to them, he also collected some paperwork for Avior to do the same.

The last two things Sirius did before leaving the bank were to put Grimmauld Place on the market (thanking Merlin that he'd had the elves clean it) and transferring all his accounts to America. This meant that his vaults would all be moved to one of the American branches of Gringotts and that he wouldn't have any access to his money for a while so he withdrew enough to last them a week. At the last minute Sirius also decide to pick up some extra papers in case Remus wanted to join them, he'd forgotten to ask last night.

Back at home Sirius handed the paperwork to Remus before sitting down at the dining table with Avior and looking at all the properties for sale in Mystic Falls. Feeling like splurging a little on their first home, and what was sure to become the new Black Ancestral Home, he only looked at the homes with six bedrooms or more (which was surprisingly half of them, it must be a wealthy area) but discovered that there were only a total of five properties for sale (Blacks don't rent) and so there were very few to choose from.

All the houses looked fairly nice, most of them had large yard, huge homes, and nice architecture, so of course after showing them to Avior and Remus he picked the biggest and most expensive. The house they chose had a total of 12 bedrooms with a yard large enough for quidditch games that backed onto the woods at the edge of the town. The architecture was also quite nice and there was a small arboretum on the grounds.

Sirius gently tapped the parchment advertising the property he liked with his wand twice and within seconds the deed to the house and the rest of the paperwork needed appeared on top of it. He signed his name on the deed and filled out the paperwork to have the goblins pay the realtors through his accounts, he then filled out the extra paperwork for extensive warding to be done on the home.

Finally Sirius finished all of his paperwork and and after having Avior sign away his Wizengamot seats to Andromeda and making sure Remus had finished all the citizenship paperwork he stacked it all up into a small pile and tapped it twice with his wand sending a copy off to the Ministry and another off to Gringotts.

That completed Sirius leaned back in his chair and turned to Avior and Remus saying, 'so, Avi, Rem, who wants to help me write a rude letter to the papers?'

Remus just groaned and smiled but Avior grinned and yelped out, 'me!'

And so that was how Sirius Black and his son Avior told all of Britain about their move overseas (although they didn't say where) and their utter disgust towards Wizarding Britain and excitement to be free of it. The letter they sent was heavily censored by the media but the gist of it was that Avior Black, who was revealed to be Harry Potter, was abandoning Wizarding Britain for good and along with his father would never be returning. Needless to say that didn't go over well but the Blacks escaped any backlash, packing up and moving with the help of house elves only three days after signing all the paperwork and on the morning that their letter was published.

 **AN:** So I knew from the beginning that I wanted Sirius to replace Lily but I wasn't too sure whether they should know that going in or if they should do the wrong procedure, as you can see I went with the more exciting option which I hope makes it more interesting? Anyways, tell me what you think!

 **ANN:** When I uploaded this chapter the word count shot up a good 300 words so theres a pretty good chance there could be mistakes in there and if you find one please let me know!


End file.
